Properly developed and managed electronic databases are key requirements for research and web-based data warehouses and tools are particularly important for multidisciplinary groups to keep track of study data from different sources. Analytical expertise underpins the ability of this project to provide new insights into Chagas disease biomarkers. The Database and Biostatistics Core will develop and maintain a Research Database (RD) that will compile the clinical and laboratory data collected by the SAMI-Trop project and monitor data quality. The RD will have a modular architecture to allow for data entry and access for each project and sub-projects, as well as intregation of findings from all projects. A secure access study website will allow for data sharing process, will support epidemiological synthesis and statistical analysis of the information collected, and will faciliate dissemination of the findings of the program;